The present invention relates to transport and tractor engineering, and more specifically to two-step final drives of the transmission of a crawler tractor provided with track roller frames whose bearings are disposed coaxially with respect to the track sprockets.
The present invention may be used to advantage in tractors developing a tractive force of considerable magnitude in coping with heavy cyclic loads. It may also find application in transport vehicles operating under the conditions of heavy dynamic loads.